Secrets Can Kill
by xxPeppermintxx109
Summary: What if Gatsby fell for another woman instead of Daisy? What if this particular woman was married? Young Kate Batista is married to ruthless, Cale Batista. She longs for someone who actually cares for her and when she meets Jay Gatsby she might find the person she's been longing for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic about "The Great Gatsby". My OC's are the only things that belong to me, Kate and Cale. The plot is partially mine. Well please favorite, follow, and review! I will take constructive criticism as well. I will update this every** **Sunday**. **Thanks!**

**-0-0-**

**Chapter 1**

I looked in the mirror at myself. The black headband I got yesterday was sparkling in the light. My dress was covered in black lace and fitted my figure. My blonde locks were pinned up into a bob. I had done all I could with makeup to hide the bruise that laid on my cheek. I shuddered at the memory of what had happened only moments earlier.

_Flashback:  
"Kate go get ready," The voice I hated most echoed through the door of my room."we are going to the party of Mr. Gatsby." I moaned, another one of Cale's excuses to go out and boast about our wealth,"I don't want to go." As I said that Cale burst through the door, rage in his eyes,"What did you say?" I knew what was coming. Wives had to obey our husbands and just deal with it but I was tired of being his little trophy,"I said I don't want to go." He grabbed my hands and pulled me close to his face,"You are my wife and you must do as I say." I was so close to him I could almost taste the smoke and alcohol in his breath. I tried pulling away but his grip was too strong and was getting stronger. My hands were turning white and I wanted to scream,"Let go of me! I could care less of being your "wife"! I see you everyday with a different woman, kissing her, giving her things you will never give to me, and loving her in a way you will never love me!" He let go of me and slapped me across the face,"How dare you speak to me that way!" I grabbed my cheek and fell to the ground. My attendant came to my side,"Dear don't worry, you mustn't fret over this. Here we'll have you ready in no time." Cale looked down at us,"Have her ready and presentable in 30." He left the room without another word._

_Flashback ends_

The memory was so vivid I nearly fell. I grasped the armoire to support myself. I felt a set of cold hands on my shoulders and I turned to see him holding up the most gorgeous necklace in the world. He smiled,"I am sorry for my actions earlier and I got you a gift." It was beautiful I'll give him that but I would never forgive him for hurting me. He motioned for me to turn around,"You know Kate I do love you. I love you with all of my heart." Ugh another one of his lies. I turned and he put the necklace on,"I know Cale." I said it softly but inside I denied ever really believing that he loved me. I looked in the mirror and truly believed that I looked beautiful. He took my arm,"Ready my love?" I just simply nodded and walked out with him. He pulled up the car and helped me in.

The drive there was about 10-15 minutes and there wasn't much of a view until we pulled up to Gatsby's castle. Lights were all over. There were playboy billionaires, bank owners, flappers, and pretty much everyone in New York. I watched in awe as we pulled up to the front door. A butler was waiting and opened my door and helped me out. Cale whispered something to him and the man nodded. Something was going on but I was to dazed by the whole thing to really care"Kate darling over here." I snapped out of it and linked arms with Cale and we walked in. I became more entranced by this party when we broke free of the crowd. Flappers, dancers, musicians, everything you could imagine, all here in this grand castle. I must've trailed away from Cale because I bumped into someone. I looked up and there he was. An angel with bright blue eyes, shimmering blonde hair, and a smile that would melt any girls heart. "I'm terribly sorry Mr..." He smiled and finished,"Gatsby, Jay Gatsby." I smiled back,"Well Mr. Gatsby I'm terribly sorry I bumped into you. I just am so foolish and-" I was cut off by Cale grabbing me and spinning me around,"What do you think your doing?! You run off and I find you talking with another man!" He slapped me in the same exact spot but with more force,"I'm sorry Cale, I bumped into this gentleman and I was apologizing." Cale pushed me aside,"Sir I'm sorry for my wife's foolishness. She is very clumsy and extremely foolish." Gatsby put his hand up,"Sir it's quite alright. But please do not treat your wife in that manner ever again." This remark made Cale furious,"How I treat my wife is none of your business! C'mon Kate." He grabbed my hand and I stared into Gatsby's eyes and saw a flash of anger in them.

Cale introduced me to a few of his friends. It was extremely boring,"Kate, honey, go run around I have some important matters to attend to." He shooed my away and I aimlessly walked around. A butler came up to me,"Ma'am could I offer you a drink?" He was carrying a tray full of them so I graciously accepted and walked away. I was bored and lonely so I walked up the grand staircase where no one was and I watched everyone dance from the balcony. I sat down and drank. "What are you doing here all alone?" I knew it was Gatsby. I turned and smiled,"Im trying to get away from him." I pointed to Cale who was kissing another woman. Gatsby frowned,"He's your husband?" I looked down,"I'm afraid so." I looked down at the party and heard the band start playing the Fox Trot. Gatsby sat down next to me,"So I hear your name is Kate, correct?" I just nodded and sighed. He pondered this for a moment,"Well miss Kate would you like this dance?" I stared at Cale then back at him,"Why not?" He smiled and held out his hand. I gladly took it and danced with him.

It felt like hours until I heard Cale calling my name,"I'm sorry but I must go." Gatsby let go,"Why not come join me on Friday for tea with a few of my friends." I thought about how I was going to get away from Cale but I just simply said,"I would love to." I ran down the stairs to join Cale who was waiting for me. We joined arms and as I was walking out I looked back to see Gatsby staring at me with those kind and caring eyes. I must've blushed because Cale asked,"Why so giddy?" I looked at him and smiled,"I just had an amazing time honey." This made him laugh. The drive home was a bit less boring. I ran through our doors and into our room. I quickly changed and went to bed so that I could be closer to seeing that angel, who was stealing my heart, Gatsby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe cliffhanger today. I decided to publish 2 today because of reviews and follows and favs. Well here's chapter 2 hope you guys like it!**

**-0-0-**

**Chapter 2**

That night I dreamt about his face. Those sparkling blue eyes, that amazing hair and that kind smile. I couldn't believe I was falling for a man I had only met hours ago but I was. I didn't want to wake up from this perfect dream. But all great things must come to an end.

I woke startled. Cale wasn't there,"Cale, honey were are you?" The room was pitch black. I felt my way out of bed and to the lamp standing on my nightstand, and I switched it on. My eyes went fuzzy for a minute but returned to normal in seconds. There on the nightstand I saw a note that read,  
_Dear Kate,  
You may notice when you wake up that I'm not home. I got a telegram from work that told me that there was a very important meeting and I had to come as soon as possible. I will be gone for most of the day so you may do whatever you like.  
Love,  
Cale_  
I snickered. If Cale was gone all day then that would give me a chance to see Gatsby. But what if he doesn't feel the same way and when I turn up at his door it becomes awkward. I was scared at the thought but shook it off. I was a girl and the best thing a girl can be is a foolish one. So I went over to my huge closet and picked something simple yet pretty. I put on my white sundress and I put a sunhat on. My hair was curly today so I just let it rest on my back.

I walked out of my room and to our blue car. My attendant grabbed my arm,"Mrs. Kate where do you think you're going?" I turned and smiled,"I'm going out to see some friends and I was going to drive." She pondered this for a moment,"Well I guess Cale won't mind. Okay run along now." She smiled and walked back inside. The woman was on both sides. Whenever Cale hurt me she would come to my aid, but when Cale was in control she would be on his side. But with Cale around I would be on his side too. I stepped into the car and drove full speed to Gatsby's house. It was the first time I'd actually driven a car since my father taught me how to. I think I had to catch my sunhat once or twice in the wind. It was the most fun I'd ever had in an extremely long time.

I drove up to Gatsby's door and got out. Slowly I took a deep breath and went up and knocked on the huge door. The door opened and behind it was Gatsby,"Ah Kate!" He walked up and gave me a hug,"Hi Jay." I smiled. He had given me a hug. The man I loved just gave me a hug. He stepped away,"I suppose you got away today." He offered his hand and I took it cheerfully,"So what's with the huge house?" I was extremely interested on why he had such an enormous house. He looked up and sighed,"I'm a very rich business man," he then looked down,"but there was once a girl I loved more than anything in the world that I would try to impress. That's the reason I throw these parties," He looked up at me,"she left. Now I've been cooped up in here with nothing to live for." I stared back into his eyes. They were filled with depression and longing,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He just simply shook his head,"No don't be, you deserve to learn more about me. Anyways, since I told you something about me I would like to hear some more about you."

He led me to the patio where we sat down,"Well where do I start." He laughed,"Anywhere you would like." I joined his laughing,"Well, I was born here in New York and I grew up in an extremely wealthy family. I attended Yale for a while but my mother pulled me out. You see my mother believed that women shouldn't go to college but my father was the opposite. My father enrolled me there in secret but my mother found out in my 3rd year. I was devastated. I loved my time there. My mother found out that a wealthy man was in need of a wife and at first he was extremely nice but after the first few months he did what all rich men do. I have seen him kiss, make love, and love other women. Whenever I disobey him or bring up him seeing other woman-" My voice cracked and tears started streaming down my face. I put my hand to my cheek,"He, he slaps me. My maids don't care, no one cares. Then last night when you confronted him about slapping me I finally felt safe." The tears were streaming faster and harder than ever. He came over to me and held my head to his chest,"Hey, hey. It's all okay. Here let's go inside." I nodded as he led me back inside. We walked into a large room with a chandelier and what looked like an organ,"What is that?" He chuckled,"It's a custom organ." I was dumbfounded,"Can anyone play it?" He clapped his hands and called,"Someone wake up Kiplinger! He is a true genius, you have to hear him play!" I squealed,"Ah with the beautiful music we can dance and dance all night long!" He laughed and grabbed my hand,"May I have this dance?" I bowed and laughed,"Why I'd be honored  
Mr. Gatsby."

The music Kiplinger produced was fantasizing. Gatsby and I were dancing for a few hours when he whispered in my ear,"Want to go for a swim?" I lifted my head from his shoulder an looked into his eyes,"You have a pool?" He gave a slight nod,"I haven't used it all summer and I might as well get at least one use out of it." He told me where I could change so I ran upstairs and found a beautiful white bathing suit. I slipped it on and practically skipped down the steps. When I arrived I saw him telling the butler something. I just saw him whispering something but I couldn't make out the words. So I cleared my throat and Gatsby turned,"Ah darling you look stunning!" He came over and held my face between both hands,"Ready?" I gulped and nodded. He kissed me on the forehead,"Ah well what are we waiting for old sport? Lets go take a dive!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. All that was running through my mind was that he had called me darling and had kissed me on the forehead. I knew that I had to leave Cale no matter what.

Jay jumped into the pool still holding my hand. I almost choked because I was still laughing underwater. I broke the surface but Jay didn't. I panicked for a second until I saw him leap out of the water. I let out a deep sigh.  
"Scared for a minute darling?" He let out a deep snigger. "A little bit. Why do you keep calling me darling?" I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back and said,"Hmm…good question. Well isn't obvious?" He swam over to me and laid a huge kiss right on my lips. I didn't fight it. I kissed him right back. He was the man I have been looking for.

"Darling when do you have to go?" I woke up in bed next to him. I rolled over to face him and laid a kiss on his cheek,"I don't want to leave but I probably should get going." He stroked my cheek,"Well I'll walk you out." I got up and got dressed. I hoped Cale wouldn't be home yet. But if he was I sure hope he would believe my story. Gatsby and I walked down the stairs together and he walked me to the door,"I'll see you Friday darling." He then bent down and kissed my hand,"I will be there." I walked out to the car and drive home. What I saw when I got home was the most horrifying thing ever.


End file.
